nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tenkai Gokadoin
|image name=Tenkai Gokadoin.PNG |unnamed character=No |kanji=天海 |romaji=Tenkai |species=Onmyōji |gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |clan=Gokadoin House, |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=190 |sennen makyo=No |media=Manga }} is a member of the Gokadoin House and was a high priest of the in the Edo Period, his reign was from 1569 until 1643Nurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 193, page 11. Appearance Tenkai wears a mask that can be compared as a divers mask and a large hat. He is seen black clothed like the other members of the Gokadoin and wears a white scarf. When his mask is gone, he seems to be an old man with a large black beard. The right side of his eye seems to close a lot and the left side of the eye is largely open. Personality He is known as a manipulative and a very clever person. He is the creator of the Spiral Barrier that he created to protect the castle from ayakashi. He is also a person who makes fun evenly when he got death-life situation. Evenly that he claims that his best work was the Aoi Castle, that is located in the skies above the Aoi Castle and the place where Seimei currently isNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 201, page 10. It should be noted that while he can be extremely arrogant at times, and even insult and taunt his opponents into besting him, he himself is aware of his lack of natural talent for magic, which he had to overcome through extensive training, but still prevents him from taking a youngful appearance like his fellow leaders, because of this he hides his old face behind a mask for he feels shameful for his lack of talent. History According to Ryūji, Tenkai was an onmyōji that manipulated politics from the shadows during the Tokugawa Era. Tenkai was also the creator of the "Spiral Barrier" which he uses it to protect the Aoi Castle. It is known as one of the strongest barriers which he became famous on. Synopsis Past Arc His name was mentioned by one of his subordinates when Nurarihyon and Hagoromo Gitsune been battling with each otherNurarihyon no Mago Manga: Chapter 64, page 2. Gokadoin House Arc He's seen with the other Gokadoin members when they're having a meeting. Later when the war started, he appeared in Kyōto, he then sees the Kyōto Yōkai and Ryūji with Mamiru which he is now believing that it is quite appropriate for the trial run of his barrier. Later he uses his Ammonites against them. When Mamiru uses his Shikigami, Tenkai was surprised seeing that he was able to use lightning. Tenkai thinks that Mamiru is a some kind of animal because of his usage of electricity that cannot be used by onmyōji's. Mamiru succeeds in destroying Orochi and sends of his Ammonites. He sees that they are not moving. Ryūji explains what's going on, which Tenkai stated this later as not. Tenkai explain the situation to them and starts to make another attack against them. His Ammonites are destroyed by Hagoromo Gitsune. Tenkai later introduces himself to Hagoromo Gitsune and tricks her by letting her look in his mysterious pot which poisonous snakes came out. Hagoromo managed to kill his snakes and a piece of his mask. Tenkai then says that of she really want to meet Seimei, then they must have another battle to break the seal to get in and then vanished. Later in the Aoi Spiral Castle he sees Seimei returning and brought his own Hyakki Yakō and declares the purification against yōkai. He later stands before Yura, Mamiru and Masatsugu, promising them that they can break the seal which that he won't attack, but it is a lie and starts to attack them. His mask breaks when Yura launches her arrow against him, which showing a old man inside the mask. Due to that, he defeated everyone near him except Ryūji. His seal has been broken after Ryūji figured it out and uses Suiryū to release it. Tenkai was in shock about what has happened to his seal. Abilities Tenkai is known as the creator of the Aoi Castle, acclaimed to be his best work, but his greatest work is the "Aoi Spiral Castle" located above the Aoi Castle. Tenkai is a master of creating Spiral Seals, which only his opponents can through the seal if he only gets defeated. To put the seal in activation, he must draw a outline of the barrier through his Ammonites. Furthermore, Tenkai is aware of the techniques onmyōji really are using and seems to manipulate his skills to trick peoples. Tenkai seems also not effective for thunder, seeing that he blocks Mamiru's technique. He also uses subordinates who can protect him better when Mamiru is getting close and then launches the lightning that they absorb against him as a curse. When his mask is removed, he uses a powerful unknown techique against them that defeats them directlyNurarihyon no Mago Manga; Chapter 206, page 7. It should be noted that unlike most leaders of the Gokadoin house, Tenkai lacked their natural talent at sorcery, but managed to overcome this through sheer hard work. Although his knowledge and power are great, his natural unaffinity with magic prevents him from taking a more youngful appearance like his fellow leaders can. Creation and Conception Tenkai is probably named after a Japanese Tendai Buddhist monk of the Azuchi-Momoyama, . He was born on 1536 until 1643. His Buddhist name was first , which he changed to Tenkai in 1590. Also known as , he died in 1643, and was granted the posthumous title of in 1648. References Category:Male Category:Onmyōji